Octoprint
= Instalación de Octoprint = __TOC__ Requerimientos * etcher.io * Tarjeta SD *:- 8Gb mínimo *:- Categoría/Clase 10 * Raspberry pi o similar Instalar Octoprint Ahora vamos a proceder a instalar Octoprint desde un PC. Descargar Octoprint Octoprint se puede descargar desde su página oficial donde además tienen un tutorial para instalarlo. Una vez descargado descomprimimos el fichero .zip y nos quedamos con el fichero yyyy-mm-dd-octopi-stretch-lite-X.XX.XX.img Grabar imagen Abrimos la aplicación de etcher.io que hemos instalado previamente, seleccionamos el fichero que hemos descomprimido previamente y la tarjeta SD donde vamos a instalar OctoPi como se ve en la imagen: 600px|etcher_burning_octopi Después pulsamos Flash! y esperamos, etcher se encargará de formatear, particionar, grabar y verificar la imagen por si solo. Pre-configuración (Opcional) Antes de extraer la tarjeta puede que estemos interesados en habilitar el Wi-Fi o el acceso SSH. Configuración de Wi-Fi Los chicos de octopi nos han dejado un fichero en la partición "boot" llamado octopi-wpa-supplicant.txt que nos permite realizar la configuración. Debemos añadir el nombre de nuestra red y su contraseña en el bloque correspondiente y descomentarlo, el fichero debe quedar de la siguiente manera: # Just uncomment the lines prefixed with a single # of the configuration # that matches your wifi setup and fill in SSID and passphrase. # # You can configure multiple wifi connections by adding more 'network' # blocks. # # See https://linux.die.net/man/5/wpa_supplicant.conf # (or 'man -s 5 wpa_supplicant.conf') for advanced options going beyond # the examples provided below (e.g. various WPA Enterprise setups). # # !!!!! HEADS-UP WINDOWS USERS !!!!! # # Do not use Wordpad for editing this file, it will mangle it and your # configuration won't work. Use a proper text editor instead. # Recommended: Notepad++, VSCode, Atom, SublimeText. # # !!!!! HEADS-UP MACOSX USERS !!!!! # # If you use Textedit to edit this file make sure to use "plain text format" # and "disable smart quotes" in "Textedit > Preferences", otherwise Textedit # will use none-compatible characters and your network configuration won't # work! ## WPA/WPA2 secured network={ ssid="put SSID here" psk="put password here" } ## Open/unsecured #network={ # ssid="put SSID here" # key_mgmt=NONE #} ## WEP "secured" ## ## WEP can be cracked within minutes. If your network is still relying on this ## encryption scheme you should seriously consider to update your network ASAP. #network={ # ssid="put SSID here" # key_mgmt=NONE # wep_key0="put password here" # wep_tx_keyidx=0 #} # Uncomment the country your Pi is in to activate Wifi in RaspberryPi 3 B+ and above # For full list see: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ISO_3166-1_alpha-2 #country=GB # United Kingdom #country=CA # Canada #country=DE # Germany #country=FR # France #country=US # United States country=ES # Spain ### You should not have to change the lines below ##################### ctrl_interface=DIR=/var/run/wpa_supplicant GROUP=netdev update_config=1 Habilitar SSH Si hemos instalado la imagen como hemos dicho anteriormente esto no es necesarió, ya que el fichero ssh ya ha sido creado y podremos acceder por SSH en el primer arranque. Configuracion Se aceptan sugerencias = Plugins = Octolapse Si nuestra idea es grabar un timelapse de nuestra impresión y no tenemos una impresora CoreXY, cuya cama se mueve en el eje Z en vez de en el Y como las cartesianas (Anet A8, A6, Prusa...) lo mejor es este plugin. thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px La instalación se realiza como en otros plugins desde el "plugin manager" que proporciona octopi y para la configuración simplemente en su pestaña, seleccionamos la plantilla de Anet A8 (sería conveniente editarla ya que indica velocidad y distancia de retracción y lo óptimo sería poner los mismos datos que usamos en nuestros slicer). category:octoprint